gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Komodo
The Hijak Komodo is an all-electric supercar in Grand Theft Auto Online. Design Grand Theft Auto Online Sporting a wide, low-profile design, the Komodo primarily draws inspiration from the Rimac Concept_One, with a simple, yet sleek overall styling unique to this car in particular. The front fascia is a bit more aggressive in contrast to the rest of the car, formed with swooping curves. The main grille, which appears to be a CFRP insert, is reminiscent of the Khamelion's, the only other Hijak-branded vehicle in the game. The headlights are identical to the ones found on the Fisker Sunset, albeit upside-down, and are positioned above an angular air intake on either side. Otherwise, the Komodo does not seem to resemble the Khamelion or any real-life Fisker models at all. The hood/bonnet seems to be derived from the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. The main greenhouse area bears a resemblance to the Laraki Epitome's, minus the rear window, which is nonexistent on the Komodo. Instead, a brake light is positioned where a rear window would be. Carbon paneling extends on either side of the car, from the front wheel wells to each rear one. The rear arches of the car are widened more than the front, resulting in a more full-looking rear bumper. The car features a diffuser running along the bottom bumper by default. The Komodo's tail lights seem to be inspired by the Koenigsegg Agera R's, and the directional lights are situated on the rear quarters of the body rather than the actual rear of the car. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Komodo is an alarmingly quick car for its type, with an impressive top speed (~220 mph) and, thanks to its single-speed transmission which delivers torque to independently-operating batteries for each wheel, an unprecedented level of acceleration only rivaled by a handful of in-game super cars such as the Voltic and even its rocket-powered variant. The powerful electric engine provides the vehicle with sufficient torque to climb steep slopes with ease. The car's durability is average, likely due to its nimble frame, and its inner components and body panels can deform enough to disable the car with enough collisions. The wheels will also camber and lock up easily as a result. The car's handling is very sharp and responsive, likely from a combination of a low profile, long wheelbase, and an all-wheel drivetrain. The car's traction can allow for some skillful maneuvers in the the hands of a good driver, although the aforementioned attributes combined with the car's excessive acceleration and low turning radius could easily lead to collisions at low speeds. Like some cars such as the Zentorno and Acheron, the driver cannot be shot from behind whilst driving it due to the lack of a rear window. Due to being a solely electric-powered vehicle, there is no engine noise, even when accelerating while using the handbrake. The car is silent except when traveling at high velocities, at which then a quiet whine can be heard from the motor. Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online Note: this vehicle does not have a turbo upgrade. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $890,000. * This vehicle can randomly be selected as a high-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo with one of three variations: PR3D4T0R, V0LT4G3, and SP1TF1R3. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Komodo are Soulwax FM and The Lowdown 91.1. * The car's name is likely a play on words, being related to the Khamelion, as both cars are named after reptiles. * There is a real-life 4x4 armored personnel carrier called the Komodo, which is developed and produced by Indonesian military supply firm Pindad. * Due to the electric engine supplying power directly to the wheels, the car can go just as fast in reverse as it can forwards, similarly to the Voltic. * Given the right modifications, the car can be made to resemble the Rimac Concept_One S. See Also * Khamelion - Another Hijak-branded vehicle in Grand Theft Auto Online. * Wyvern - A similar fully-electric, high-performance car. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Canonized vehicles